


This is stupid, deadly even

by Memessavedme



Category: Practical Magic (1998), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Ficlet Collection, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobic Language, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Steve Harrington is the first male to be born to the Harrington family for more than 200 years, a change seen as groundbreaking by his mother and aunts who see this as the chance to break the curse. The curse doominh any man loved by a Harrington but not a women. However, the relaxing thought of Steve loving a women goes out the window when Billy Hargrove comes to town.[Practical Magic AU]
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	This is stupid, deadly even

This was stupid, this was reckless and worst of all deadly. He sat looking at Billy asleep beside him, face buried into the pillow with a peaceful expression that hit Steve right where he really wished it didn’t. He swore he could never do this, promised himself that no matter how he felt towards men he would fall for a women. Have kids and live a happy life without hearing the beetle that plagued the women of his family for centuries.

Except, there he was naked and very much falling for the man beside him without a moment of hesitation. It felt good, Billy felt so good to be around. To feel, to touch, to love…

He made it so easy that was the hardest part. Every smile, every kiss was better than the last and it was all too much for it not to end like this. Which made it painful to accept because if he truly did love Billy he would lose him eventually. Not today, not tomorrow but probably at their happiest.

That was it. He had to go, leave and go somewhere falling in love meant a quickie in a toilet stall not this. Not the real thing.

But as he pulled on his jeans and tried to slip out of the room Billy sat up and saw him reaching for his shoes.

“You gonna just leave me after that,” He smiled.

“My aunt needs my help with my sister, you’ve met her right?” Steve replied. “Totally helpless with you know the whole spell thing so.”

“And you’re not?” He slid off the bed and pulled on his shorts.

“Not that they’d admit it with the whole man thing but I’m secretly better,” Steve joked because he couldn’t not around Billy, it felt like the right tone and thing to do.

“Is that right?”

“Yep.”

Even the way he smelled was too much as he rest his hands on Steve’s hips. “You can’t do a guy like that and ditch. It’s not fair.”

“Like I said, aunt needs my help with Robin.”

“What if I need your help over on that bed right there?” Billy leant in to kiss him and he couldn’t not accept it.

Let himself fall into it, allow it to continue until Billy was running his hand under his shirt and cupping his face ever so sweetly that he almost couldn’t stop it. He pulled away and moved to pull his trainers on while sitting on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Billy asked looking down at him from a few feet away. “I didn’t push too much, did I?”

“No. It’s just….this isn’t going to end well,” He finally said it out loud but it didn’t feel good, it felt worse.

So much worse because what was once a look of affection had turned to a look of hurt. He went to move closer but visibly stopped himself and moved back instead as if what he had said had literally hit him with force.

“But last night….you seemed so happy and said-”

“You don’t understand what happens to the men who get involved in this family, Billy,” He replied looking away, only glancing to see his reaction.

“What does that even mean? So we messed around a little? Are you scared people will think you’re a fag or something?” Billy hit back fuelled by confusion, not malice.

Steve looked up at him for a moment, took in his features. His hair, so golden and perfectly curled and his eyes so god damn bright with life, excitement. Everything about him was so near to perfect it felt unrealistic and that was when it hit him, the memory or that night when he was so young. A night filled with fear and worry and a spell.

The kind of spell that shouldn’t have worked at all but there Billy was. With his golden hair, blue car and loud music, his eyes and jacket. Everything even down to the mole on his shoulder was standing right there in front of Steve and he had missed it.

“I have to go,” Steve said standing up but Billy blocked his path.

“You can’t deny this,” He took Steve’s hand and placed it on his chest. “You feel this too and you know it.”

“And it’s my fault,” Was all he said before he took his hand back and brushed past him and out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this or do another point to clear things up....or maybe I won't😉


End file.
